


Origami

by Quoyan_XI



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, GoT, Jealous, Jealous Petyr, Light Angst, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Modern AU, Origami, Petyr can't get his feelings in order, Romance, Ros is MAMA Ros, Sansa just wants to get laid, jealous Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoyan_XI/pseuds/Quoyan_XI
Summary: Petyr finds himself one night accompanying a very drunk Sansa to her apartment after a party. What he doesn't know is that from that moment on, his feelings will embark in a rollercoaster surfacing his true desires.





	1. Chapter 1

“Stay please.”

Her half-lidded eyes draw him in like a magnet, but he couldn’t. Petyr clenched his fists. She looked so beautiful, she always looked alluring but tonight, tonight was different. The man took a seat in the armchair beside the sofa where the redhead beauty laid. Her hand reached to him like a plea. He took it, falling in her trap.

“No Sansa.”

“Why?” The hurtful tinge in her voice shook every cell in his body, but the small voice in his brain kept telling him he shouldn’t. Nothing good would come out of this.

“You know why.”

She turned her body his way, leaving the hem of her dress lay dangerously at the height of her hip. Her smirk widened when she saw the direction his eyes followed.

Petyr gulped soundly and stretched his arms on the backrest where he sat, but she could see right through him. She always could. All those nights and days working side by side, harmless conversations that left them wanting more, but he couldn’t cross that line. Could he?

_ Catelyn will have my head. _

But the temptress stood up as gracefully as her inebriated state allowed her and straddled him. His body tried to recoil instinctively, but her arms trapped him beneath her and how on earth would he fight her now? His hands went instinctively to her waist, waiting eagerly to wander around her body, but not yet. He still had some self-control left.

“You’ve been staring at me all night Mr. Baelish.”

“No Sansa, you were the one looking.” She answered squirming over him purposefully, teasing him with a swift of her hips. He felt his manhood hardening painfully beneath the lace knickers that peeked from below and he wondered how much of this sweet torture he would be able to endure before he made a hole through his pants.

Her stare had been easy to avoid during the company dinner. All the trainees and young pre doctorates had been eager to dance with the redhead now in his arms. Even that pig, the Bolton boy, and that’s when he decided to end it.

Petyr dragged Sansa out of the dancefloor. Some people complained of him pushing through the crowd but they were too drunk to care. No one would take advantage of her protégé, not while he was there.

“I was disappointed Mr. Baelish.” Her breath tingled the shell of his ear, sending a shiver through his body. His hands drifted down low, following the slim curve of her body until finally settling over her round cheeks.

“Petyr, call me Petyr.”

Sansa pressed her body impossibly closer enjoying the way his eyes drifted to her breasts with hunger. “You disappoint me Petyr because you know what you want but you don’t grab it.”

“I’m grabbing you right now sweetling.” He remarked squeezing her cheeks.

The redhead giggled and pressed her index finger on his nose, “and you hate yourself for it Petyr, you keep looking at me like I’m a silly girl. You can’t switch off the thought that I’m Catelyn’s daughter.”

“You speak too much for someone so drunk.”

Sansa shook her head. “I’m not drunk enough.”

How many times did he dream for something like this? For having her so close. Pursuing the daughter of his college’s best friend never sounded like the safest and more ethical idea. He would be lying if he didn’t admit he didn’t find her attractive, long ivory legs, fair skin, sapphire eyes that watched the most hidden secrets of his soul; but it was her mind he loved the most, that beautiful mind that laid beneath her velvet auburn mane.

“I care for you, Sansa. Don’t you know by now how much I care for you?” Their eyes locked. A flash of doubt passed through him, she looked so vulnerable, “but I don’t want you to be known for the girl who sleeps with her boss.”

Sansa smirked, her gaze flicking to his lips. “I don’t know what you’re saying Mr. Baelish, we haven’t even kissed.”

“You know what I mean.”

A dark shadow crossed her bright blue eyes, and then she kissed him. Her sweet lips traced his mouth pleading for an in and he allowed her. His senses melted under her, yielding to her body. It all felt too good to be true. Petyr returned her kiss like a hungry castaway, pressing her closer.

_ I’m a fool. _

Something shifted in him and she felt it. His hold loosened, arms falling by his side.

"No."

Sansa stopped confused, her breath barely a whisper over his mouth. “I get it now.” She lifted her arm to wipe the tears pooling beneath her eyes. “I’m a fool.”

“Sansa.”

The redhead stood up and crossed the living room with long strides. A small sob escaped her lips before opening the door to the landing.

“Get out, please.”

The man stood still with his hands in his pockets. “Sansa, let me explain...” Everything was crashing down around him and he didn’t know how to stop it.

“I don’t want to talk to you.”

The pain in her words knocked the air out of him. It felt like a breaking wall crushing through his heart, and he stayed still, not knowing how to react. Sansa clenched her jaw and closed her eyes. She muttered something, she pleaded for him to leave or else she would call someone. 

“I’ll go.” He finally said raising his arms in defeat. A lump caught in his throat seeing her pain.

_ I don’t want to talk to you. _

Sansa took a step from the door when he approached. The man with ash on his temples dragged his feet, wanting her to look at him once more, only once. To plead his case, to show her how sorry he truly was before crossing the door, but she never looked.

The door slammed behind him and the night never felt so empty.

* * *

He received no message from Sansa during the weekend, not even work-related. Petyr arrived at his home an immediately poured a glass of whiskey to forget his wretched night.

What was stopping him? They flirted, they kissed and despite every cautious fiber in his body screamed for him to stop, he would have gone all the way with the gorgeous redhead. Sansa. Gods, she looked more beautiful than ever, her mind as sharp as a knife during the party. So dangerous and fragile, her moans so sweet and poisonous, and he had thrown it all away.

Monday morning came knocking at his door. Reluctantly, he rose from his bed and prepared for work. First breakfast, then shower, get dressed, hair, and he was off. Ros was the first one to greet him when he reached the office. They were the only ones present in the room besides Podrick who worked with his headphones on in one corner. Petyr scanned the room.

“Where is everyone?”

“Margaery is late and Sansa is upstairs, she came early today.” Answered Ros.

Petyr gritted his teeth. “How hardworking.”

“Brienne asked for her help to fix a thing on her computer, but she hasn’t returned yet and I believe that was two hours ago.” The woman took a sip from her cup, the bags in her eyes told him she had a rough night too. The kids must be a handful.

“It’s 9 AM.”

Ros shrugged, “I don’t judge her, maybe she wants to leave early today.”

Petyr sighed and covered his face feeling how a small headache beat through his skull, “as long as she does her work she can manage her time however she likes, just like the rest of you.”

Petyr unlocked his office door and turned on the computer. As he waited for the device to turn on his eyes went to Sansa’s desk. The first day she arrived she chose the spot closest to his office window, right in front of the largest crystal wall. ‘_ I like the views _’ she said staring out to see how King’s Landing bay spread beneath their feet.

And now she was avoiding him. Great job Petyr.

“Petyr.”

The man with ash on his temples jolted, “Ros?”

“Myranda came today, she says Roose is waiting for you in his office. She may drop by later.”

Baelish narrowed his eyes, “what do you mean by _ later _?”

“I honestly don’t know, that woman-” Ros rolled her eyes struggling to continue, “she gets on my nerves, and I consider myself to be a very patient person.”

“You are, Ros.” Petyr agreed amused.

The woman strode in his office and sat down in front of him, “it’s just that she comes here thinking she’s the smartest and hottest girl in the block looking down on us as if we were complete garbage. Have you ever seen the grimace she makes whenever she sees Podrick? Seriously, is like she’s constantly smelling shit or something.”

Petyr chuckled but Ros continued changing to a lower tone. “It’s just unbelievable the kind of people you encounter. And you know what bothers me the most? The way she looks at you as if you were some price or something. If Nick looked at me that way, I would have dumped him in a heartbeat.”

The dark-haired started folding the piece of paper closest to him. “Ramsay likes them wild.”

“It wouldn't kill her to be polite and not be a bitch.”

Petyr let out a laugh. He already knew all of this, but talking about it with someone he trusted, a friend like Ros, felt better than he thought. He had found in the redhead a true loyal partner to work with through during all of these years, gossiping was just an added bonus he enjoyed.

Ross shifted in her seat and placed her hand over his on the table. “So…. what happened after the party? I saw you leaving with Sansa.”

Petyr’s blood froze, “I just accompanied back at her apartment, her mother would have killed me if I left her golden daughter to fend for herself against all the sharks in this building.” His right hand rose trying to complete the third fold. Ros tsked annoyed.

“Stop making origami birds while we talk Petyr.” The man huffed dropping the half-finished figure. “Are you that nervous?”

“Can’t you just?” He raised his hands over his head before dropping them abruptly. “Nothing happened.”

“Really? You didn’t seem to mind, she looked rather eager to get away with you.”

The man shrugged before averting his gaze. Ros kept looking at him until he finally sighed giving up, “Nothing happened.”

Ros raised her eyebrows. “Sure.”

“I’m serious, I fucked it up. I don’t even know what I was thinking.”

“Petyr.”

“What?” He exclaimed standing with a jump. He turned around and punched a coffee capsule in his espresso machine.

“You need to calm down. I didn’t want to upset you.” Ros circled the desk and placed a supporting hand on his shoulder.

“We kissed and then I couldn’t… I couldn’t continue, I froze and she felt it. She thought I rejected her or something I don’t know, my mind is hazy from the alcohol and all the adrenaline.”

“You… rejected her?” she said unconvinced.

“I didn’t.” Petyr paused bringing his arms over his head, “okay, maybe I mentioned something about not wanting her reputation to be stained as the _ ‘girl that sleeps with her boss’ _ , but I didn’t reject her-” 

“Gosh, you’re so slow Petyr.” She huffed.

The dark-haired man narrowed his eyes, “excuse me?”

“You know that Sansa is just a student right? She’s doing a summer internship, she’s not actually going to be working here forever.”

“So?” Ros didn't have to rub his face in the fact that he had little time left.

“I don’t know what’s stopping you, but that lame of an excuse is not valid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there and welcome to another story. 
> 
> I planned this as a one-shot, but I'm afraid I got carried away. So here it is! 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story :) I hope you liked it.
> 
> -Q
> 
> Tumblr: quoyan11  
Instagram: quoyan_11


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Petyr meet at the office

“Hey Sansa, you mind helping me with this?” Petyr raised his head as soon as he heard Podrick’s voice and there she was, white blouse, high skirt, and sandals, loose hair floating down her shoulder. Simple and elegant. Taking his breath away.

“Sure.”

The redhead approached Podrick’s desk resting her hands on her hips while she hunched forward to see better the computer screen. Petyr’s eyes flicked to Ros catching her knowing smirk. ‘_Shut up.’ _ The man in the dark suit adjusted his tie before crossing the door of his office.

“Thank you Sans, you were right. It’s working now.”

Petyr swifted beside the redhead, his eyes focused on Podrick’s work. “What happened Pod?” He sensed Sansa’s gaze on him, wondering what was going through his mind. He turned his head to give her a cheeky wink.

“I couldn’t install the updates for the statistics tool.”

“Now you can.” Remarked Sansa with a proud smile.

“Nice job.” Petyr congratulated crossing his arms.

The redhead narrowed her eyes. “Thank you.”

His eyes traveled down her body until settling in the rose bouquet she carried behind her back. “Are those roses for me?”

Sansa blinked rapidly, “what?” She pointed to the flowers in her hand. “Oh, you mean this.” Petyr nodded.

“You didn’t have to buy them, I’m allergic, but I appreciate it.”

Her eyes flicked nervously between people watching them. “They’re for me.” She passed through his side avoiding his stare and left the bouquet on her desk.

Sensing Petyr’s distress Ros approached the redhead. _ ‘Stay back.’ _ Told her eyes, and not for the first time, the man with ash on his temples listened to his long-time friend. “Do you want a vase? They would look great on your desk.”

_ ‘Great, put them somewhere I can see them as if I hadn’t had enough.’ _ Petyr crossed his arms and retreated to his office, leaving the door open hoping to hear more details about the conversation the two redheads maintained.

“Thank you,” Sansa said after Ros put helped her put the roses in a crystal vase with water.

“They’re lovely, who gave them to you?”

The Stark girl averted her gaze and answered quietly, “Harry, from the third floor.”

“Oh girl, look at you, you’re blushing.” Petyr gritted his teeth folding the unfinished origami wrong for the third time. Maybe the open door had been a bad idea. 

“It’s nothing, we just talked and then he gave them to me.”

“Did he asked you out? I saw him talking to you last Friday.” This was a nightmare. Petyr clenched the origami figure between his fingers imaging _ Harry-from-the-third-floor’s _ neck.

“He did.”

The door slammed. Sansa head’s turned to Mr. Baelish’s door right in time to see him closing his blinds. “What’s wrong?”

Ros placed a calming hand on the young girl’s shoulder. “He had a rough night love, don’t worry.”

“Is he okay? I’ve never seen him like this.”

“Me neither, but I’m sure he’ll be fine. Just give him time.” The older woman assured her.

“Did he say anything about me?”

“Like what?” 

Sansa opened her mouth and closed it undecided. “It’s not important.” The redhead coughed and settled the vase on the other side of her desk. “Sorry Ros, could you please tell me what the password to the workstation was? I need to run some tests.

* * *

Sansa was finding a hard time to focus. Petyr had locked himself in his office all morning. Closed-door. Blinds shut. He normally liked to work and stroll through the room to see how the rest of the group was progressing with their work. He would leave her for last, leaning slowly over her shoulder until their cheeks almost touched. His perfume would stick in the air throughout the day, reminding her of his ever-presence beside her.

_ If you need any help, I’ll be in my office. _

Sansa always felt small beside him. His side-eye looks always brought a few stutters out of her and she hated him for it. It made her feel small, but wanted. Their unresolved conversations only left her bereft when he retreated to his desk.

What was she to him?

Her eyes landed on his door for the umpteenth time this morning. Her internship would finish next week, university would start again and she won’t see him in a while, maybe never. The distance she made between them the night he drove her back to her place felt larger now. Sansa considered him a friend even if she wanted to be something more. The redhead closed her eyes swallowing hard.

Harry’s flowers were the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes again, but she couldn’t feel anything. She found them bland, an uncharismatic way to ask for her attention. The athletic blonde had swaggered beside her in front of the coffee machine while she waited for her cappuccino. Sansa was used to the male attention and she couldn’t deny that Harry didn’t have a certain appeal, but his sweet words and cute compliments couldn’t fill the hole Petyr left.

Maybe she could try to speak to him, try to return things as they were before. She only needed something, a word, a sign that would tell her he had forgiven her for being so childish. _ ‘It was just a stupid fantasy.’ _And then she had pushed him out of her apartment, despite his pleas, despite his sorrowed eyes, she closed the door, and he had moved on.

_ Just forget it. _

The redhead stood up taking a few worksheets and peeked over her shoulder to see what the rest of their group was doing. Everyone seemed to work in peaceful, silent, minding their own business. This was her chance. Sansa sighed pressing the papers to her chest before knocking lightly on Petyr’s door.

She heard a chair noise before the door opened, revealing him. “Ms. Stark?”

“May I come in?”

“Is there something wrong?” He asked unmoving.

Sansa’s brain froze, her words not wanting to come out from her mouth. There was something wrong, she had fucked it up, and now she was stumbling in the dark trying to get her feelings in order.

“Sansa?”

A blink. “May I speak with you? Is about my internship.”

“Your internship?” Petyr crossed his arms.

“Yes. I will finish next week and-”

A loud cough interrupted her, heels clicking on the floor drawing both of their attention to the brunette that has just arrived. A knowing grin played on the woman’s face. “Mr. Baelish, I believe we have a meeting.”

The man instantly squared his shoulders and grabbed Sansa’s arm. The redhead gasped at the contact. “Could we leave your matter for later?”

Sansa nodded, averting her gaze. “I’m sorry Sansa.”

“It’s fine.”

High heels clicked across the grey tiles. Petyr stood aside beckoning the woman to his office. “You’re late Ms. Royce.”

“I was getting ready Petyr.” She said in a high-pitched voice. “Mr. Bolton wanted to go through the last details.”

_ Petyr. _ Not Mr. Baelish. Sansa slumped on her work chair. She looked at the papers she still had in her hands and found an irrefragable impulse to destroy them. The redhead shook her head, trying to focus again on her work. The document in front of her had been blank since she sat down this morning.

The door was left open for her misfortune. As if her humiliation weren’t enough for him. She could hear everything, the giggles, the way Myranda shifted forward, his soft voice winning her over. I mean, could that even count as flirting if the Royce girl had been fawning over Petyr since she stepped in the room?

Sansa didn’t care about the details of the agreement they had with the Gulltown lab, she only wanted to escape from this humiliation. If this was the way he wanted to move on, she won’t stop him. Sansa would not go down to his level.

* * *

Petyr closed the door to the common office. He normally was the last one to leave but rarely alone. Ros or Varys would stay behind with him discussing work most of the days, but last week he found himself more in the company of the Stark girl.

_ Sansa. _ Gods, he couldn’t do anything today because of her. She took a small place in his mind and refused to leave it soon. Why did it have to be her? Petyr was successful in his work, he had money and power, he could literally have anyone he wanted.

Well, apparently not anyone.

He still remembered her doe eyes asking him for a moment to talk to him. If it hadn’t been for Myranda gliding into the room to waste the next hour of his time, he would have canceled all of his plans. Anything, to clear out the mess haunting his mind.

The man fished out his phone from his pocket when he got to the elevator. He had one new message. For a second his heart stopped thinking it was Sansa, but the screen showed Ros name instead.

_ ‘How are you? I’m sorry I left so early but Nick needed help with the kids.’ _

_ ‘Good. Heading home now.’ _He texted back.

His steps reverberated through the empty parking lot. Yes, he was going back home. Alone. Again.

* * *

Petyr Baelish got on his black Porsche and quickly drove down the road until he found the twisting road leading him to the outskirts of King’s Landing. Petyr often wondered why he bothered to live so far from work, but at the end of the day, he didn’t regret it. The peace and calm the sound of the sea gave him outside his house were worth it.

Petyr had grown in the Fingers. A small rocky land at the east of the Vale no one cared to go anymore. Despite wanting to get away from his hometown the sea always called him back. He had invited no one he knew into his house, it never felt like the right thing to do considering it was so far from the city.

Petyr slumped on his sofa completely exhausted. The TV was on but he never paid attention to it, his eyes were fixed on the dark screen of his phone. They had been since he stepped out of the shower, waiting somehow to find the courage to text Sansa.

_ ‘What if she doesn’t want to talk to me?’ _ The words she uttered stuck on his mind dividing his thoughts in two. He could either text her now and deal with her answer, if she gave him one, or keep suffering silence and beating himself up because he’s too cowardly to face his feelings like a grown man. Petyr covered his face. Did that second thought sound like Ros? The man huffed in frustration into the empty living room.

Swallowing his pride, the man unlocked his phone screen and started typing.

_ “Hi Sansa, I know it’s late, but I wanted to apologize for putting aside our talk. Would you like to talk about it tomorrow morning? Breakfast is on me :)” _

That’s it. He pressed the send button; it was done. He checked the phone again noticing how his hand trembled lightly. _ ‘Dammit _.’ Petyr turned off the TV and went upstairs to his office. He sat down on the chair and took out some pieces of paper from the first drawer.

Petyr sighed clearing his head, then, he began to fold. First, second, a third and a fourth. Carefully, his fingers molded the paper to the shape he searched. Every wrong move meant a new start, a new piece of paper, but he never failed.

Finally, after two boats, a dragonfly and a crab, his phone chirped again.

_ “I’d love to. Tomorrow at 9?” _

Petyr smiled, his fingers typing on their own.

_ “Tomorrow at 9” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is chapter 2!
> 
> I hope you liked it hehehe, this was very fun to write actually. I don't know when I'll be posting the next chapter because I've been sick this week (I'm still feeling bad) and I couldn't write as much as I'd like. Anyway, what did you think? 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Tumblr: @quoyan11  
Instagram: @quoyan_11


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr and Sansa have breakfast together.

Petyr arrived half an hour before nine. The anticipation barely let him sleep last night. Dressing up this morning had been a nightmare, none of his shirts or blazers felt like the right choice to wear. He opted for a light blue shirt. ‘Just like her eyes.’ He thought after entering his car and smirked. 

He was sipping on his second cup of coffee when she arrived. Her unmistakable hair gave her away, and as soon as she stepped through the wide doors their eyes locked. Petyr stood up to greet her with a half-smile. 

“Good morning.” 

The redhead eyed the table after sitting down. “I see you’ve started without me.” 

“I got you coffee and a croissant.” 

“How nice.” Her fingers brushed the cup measuring the temperature. She seemed satisfied and took a slow sip. Petyr watched her closely. Her cheeks were flushed from running to get on the subway on her way to the office. Despite looking tired, she beamed at him. 

“I wanted to apologize for not talking to you yesterday, it was rude of me.” 

Sansa shook her head. “You are always busy, I understand.” 

“Sansa, I’m sorry. I mean it.” And this time he made sure she understood it wasn’t only for what they came to talk about. 

“Apology accepted.” 

No. She shielded from him yesterday, he couldn’t let her do the same now. Sansa filled the silence by taking a bite from her croissant, her eyes immediately lit tasting the buttery treat. 

“They are great.” The girl hunched forward and lowered her voice. “Are they even from the cafeteria?” 

Petyr smirked. “They’re from a special bakery down the street. I thought you might like them.” 

Sansa narrowed her eyes. “Why are you being so nice all of the sudden?” 

Petyr crossed his arms sitting back on his chair. “I’m always nice. I consider myself to be a very charming person.” 

“Too much for your own good.” She muttered taking another sip from her coffee. Petyr’s eyes shone dangerously at her remark. “I don’t like that face.” 

Petyr cocked his head. “What face?” 

“Your smug face.” 

“That’s my usual face.” 

Sansa shrugged. “Yes. I don’t like it.” 

“You are lying. You love my smug face.” He retorted playfully and enjoyed the way she smiled back at him. “Well, enough chit chat for now. Tell me, what’s that important matter you needed to talk to me?” 

* * *

“So, is this all you need? For me to sign these papers and then you’ll be free of me?” 

Sansa took the papers from his hands. “Is for my University. You say that like you’ve been holding me prisoner all summer.” 

“Well, haven’t I?” 

Sansa threw him a crumpled napkin making the man chuckle. “That’s not polite.” The redhead stood up. “Let’s go Mr. Baelish, you have a lot of work to do today.” 

They both walked side by side making small conversation. Petyr placed his palm on the small of her back, beckoning inside the elevator. Sansa’s eyes flickered to his but said nothing. There was a question on her mind, and he knew what could it be. 

“Okay, now I’m serious. Didn’t you enjoy working with the group?” 

“I loved it. I learned a lot, thanks to you guys.” 

“I’m happy to hear that.” Very happy. 

The elevator halted on the second floor and the doors opened revealing a broad tall blonde. Petyr’s mouth twitched when Harry-from-the-third-floor shot the redhead a wink. 

“Hey.” 

“Hi, Harry.” 

The young man gave him a nod of acknowledgment before pressing the button of the tenth floor. A small silence passed before Sansa asked his thoughts. 

“Aren’t you on the third floor?” 

The boy shrugged. “I have to go up this time. You know, bureaucracy and all of that. Is a bore, actually.” Harry huddled closer to Sansa. “So, what’s it gonna be? Is Friday still standing?” 

“I don’t know. I can’t tell you yet.” She answered with a small voice. 

“Pity, I was looking forward to it.” 

The elevator dinged signaling they reached the seventh floor. Petyr made sure Sansa got out first, thanking the seven and the old gods for refraining from punching Harry as soon as he opened his perfect pearly mouth. 

Sansa licked her lips and straightened her shoulders. She was avoiding his gaze, that was clear. 

“I’m sorry about that.” She said when they reached the door to the office. 

Petyr raised his hands. “Nothing to apologize for.” 

Sansa looked down at her feet. “It’s just that…” The girl tried to find the right words, but Ros’ face stopped her. 

“Good morning.” 

They both returned the greeting and waited until the older redhead reached her desk. Petyr pressed his lips together, not liking the knowing smirk on Ros’ cheek, before leaning next to Sansa’s ear, “do you want to keep talking in my office?” 

“Maybe another time.” The man raised his eyebrows. “Thank you for breakfast, it was nice.” 

“You’re welcome.” She took a step forward and pressed a dry kiss on his cheek. Petyr stood frozen in place while the redhead walked unfazed to her work spot. 

Yes. He could get used to this. 

* * *

The week passed with normalcy. The atmosphere of stress grew when September came, and the tired faces and dark circles became more common among the people at the office. Except for her. Petyr didn’t know if it was madness, infatuation or pure stupidity, but he found Sansa more difficult to resist as the days went by. 

She always sought him whenever she was having trouble with work. It felt as if they had gone back to where they were before the party, although he caught her several times giving him a once over when she thought Petyr wasn’t looking. 

On Friday he stayed up late finishing a report. He would have left if it weren’t because Tywin insisted him to have him finished before Monday. A noise caught his attention, making him raise his gaze to find a hunched Sansa sneaking into the office. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Petyr!” The redhead gasp bringing her hand on her chest. “What are you doing here?” 

The man leaned on his door frame, “I could ask you the same question sweetling.” 

The redhead raised an eyebrow. “What do you think I’m doing?” 

“Well, it’s Friday,” Baelish lowered his head checking his watch, “and late, didn’t you have a date?” 

Sansa raised her eyebrows. “Excuse me?” 

“You know.” The man hid his hands in his pockets. “With Harry-from-the-third-floor.” 

“Oh, no.” The redhead shook her head, “definitely not. I’m going out with the girls. Well, Podrick is coming too, with a friend. Maybe you should come too. Would you like that?” 

“I don’t know,” he answered biting his lip, “I’m too old for that.” 

“Oh, come on.” She entered his office and threw him his jacket. “No one cares about that Baelish, you shouldn’t either.” If it were a different person, Petyr would have sent her away, but it was her. And he couldn’t help but feel how his heart beat stronger. 

Petyr was about to open the door when Sansa stopped him. “Wait, I need to grab my purse. That’s why I sneaked in.” She explained with a naughty grin. 

He waited for her, not missing the way she bent down to open the lower drawer of her desk. Petyr bit his lip hard. The redhead even had the nerve to smirked at him before strutting back to him. 

_You disappoint me Petyr because you know what you want but you don’t grab it_. 

He wanted it. He wanted it so bad. A hundred thoughts passed through his mind, but all of them vanished as soon as she curled her arm in his. “Shall we go?” 

* * *

She didn’t leave his side at any time of the night. Margaery eyed them curiously when they crossed the door of the pub before sharing a knowing look with Ros. They both kept their thoughts to themselves when they joined the group and Petyr thanked them for it. 

Despite the crowded place, Podrick held a table for them, and quickly their drinks were served, and laughter filled the room. Sansa fell back on the sofa stretching her arms like a cat. The movement caught his eye, and then he felt a light squeeze on his shoulder. As if reading her mind, Petyr moved closer and let the redhead rest her head on his shoulder. 

“Are you tired?” He whispered in her ear. The redhead shifted reaching for her drink to take a sip. 

“I needed this.” She pointed at the beer in her hand. “Your shoulder is very comfortable.” 

Petyr chuckled, his eyes drifting to the redhead. A small voice in him whispered it all was too good to be true, that he was surpassing some invisible boundaries and somehow it would end up coming back to him, but the hazy alcohol numbed it. 

Her scent filled his nostrils, rose petals mixed with the bitter alcohol in her drink. The dim light in the pub hid the hunger in his eyes, but she could feel it, and he swore she felt the same. 

It was nice to go out, he thought. Petyr didn’t remember the last time their office group had done something like this together. Everyone seemed to have a good time. At one point, Ros and Margaery stood up to make a poor imitation of Sansa running from a wasp. 

“You should have seen her! She was yelling like a complete madwoman!” 

“I can’t help it!” She defended herself, her cheeks blushing at the sound of the general laugh. 

“You don’t have the right to laugh Petyr!” Interjected Margaery surprising him. “What about your paper figurines? Name another human being on the planet who invests as much time as you do. You’re a weird man.” 

“You’re drunk, Tyrell.” 

The brunette raised her arms, “It’s Friday! That’s the fucking point!” 

Sansa’s pocket vibrated interrupting them, but only Petyr and the Stark noticed. The laughter on the table hid the redhead’s curse when she fished out her phone. 

“Are you okay?” Petyr asked worriedly. 

“Is Harry.” Petyr grimaced. “He won’t stop sending me messages. He’s been like this the whole week. I even told him straight to his face to stop, but he doesn’t listen.” 

Baelish reached to take Sansa’s phone, but she pressed it to her chest. “Let me see.” The redhead hesitated before handing him the device. 

“Don’t do anything stupid.” 

“I won’t.” He promised and made a frown. His fingers scrolled down Harry’s messages, down and down, way pass the time Sansa stopped replying. ‘You fucking seeking attention bastard.’ Petyr knew the blonde had a special interest in his favorite redhead but reading the way he referred to Sansa in his messages made his blood boil. 

“What are you doing?” Petyr raised his finger and placed the phone on his ear farthest from Sansa. The man listened to the first ringtones signaling the execution of the call. 

“I’m serious Petyr stop,” The redhead complained trying to reach her phone, but all her efforts were in vain. 

“Sansa?” Petyr smirked hearing Harry’s voice on the other side of the line. Sansa hit him on the chest making the dark-haired man huff and kept struggling to get back her phone. 

“Are you okay Sansa?” The table quieted sensing something was off. Petyr mouthed Sansa to stop before clearing his voice. 

“Stop harassing my coworkers Hardyng.” 

“Who the fuck are you?” Demanded the blonde through the speaker. 

“Is that Harry?” Ros nodded and Podrick burst out laughing on the opposite side of the table, supporting on Margaery to not fall back with his chair. 

Petyr ignored the surrounding ruckus. “I read your messages, I don’t consider myself as a Casanova so I may be wrong, but _‘you looked great in that tight skirt baby girl, come down to my floor’_ is not the best message to send a girl you’re trying to date. Especially if that girl is a thousand times smarter than you. It’s a very pitiful attempt at flirting, to be honest." A pause, "are you always this lame?” 

“Sansa! Who is this guy? Are you fucking kidd-”? 

“NO! You are never fucking! Stay away you creep.” Baelish hit the hang-up button ending the call.

“Gods, PETYR!” 

A loud thud rumbled on the floor. “Podrick!” The young man laid on the floor curled in a fit of laughter he couldn’t seem to get out. Ros bent down to help him get up, “are you hurt?” 

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” 

But the anger in the redhead only grew. “Petyr!” 

“What?” 

“Give me back my phone.” She told him in an unnerving calmed voice, before snapping the device from his fingers. “You’ve done enough.” 

“People usually say thank you.” 

“You’re so frustrating when you are drunk Petyr.” 

“Go home Baelish, you’re drunk!” Chirped Margaery struggling to say to join the syllables in the correct order. 

Sansa launched forward, and he caught her hugging her tightly. “I hate you so much.” She said into his chest. “I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!” 

“No, you don’t.” He kissed her crown, “you don’t hate me.” 

“He was a jackass.” Said Ross and Margaery hummed in agreement. 

Sansa parted from his arms leaving him bereft. “Don’t do that again.” Petyr blinked, focusing on the redhead in front of him. He had crossed a line and now he would deal with the consequences. Before he could utter a word, the redhead turned around and rushed out of the pub, letting the chill of the night enter through the ajarred door. 

Everyone on the table quieted, not expecting Sansa’s sudden reaction. Petyr cursed under his breath and stood up to follow the girl into the night. Ros tried to stop him, but he got away from her words in time to go after Sansa. 

“Wait, Petyr!” But he was far from the door now. His head searched through the streets for the familiar auburn mane. He made his way through the group of people that gathered in front of the local earning a few annoyed glances. 

“Watch where you’re going!” They shouted at him. 

“Don’t push, you asshole.” A bald guy complained. 

Petyr looked back over his shoulder giving a quick apology, before resuming his search. The noises attracted some people, and that’s when he saw her. She stood still in the street next to a streetlamp clutching tightly her jacket around her frame. Their eyes connected and his only thought was to go to her and he did. A few steps from her, he remembered the sudden distance she put between them and hesitated. 

“I’m sorry.” A step. Then another. 

“Why did you do it?” 

“I didn’t like the way he talked to you. It was disrespectful.” 

“And you taking my phone without my permission is respectful?” She countered.

Petyr looked at the floor speechless. The fire boiling his veins faded leaving a cold feeling inside his chest. Surprising him, it was Sansa the one who closed the distance between them now. “Why do you even care who I text or what goes on my life outside the office?” 

“I care.” He retorted. “I care for you.” 

Sansa shook her head lightly before averting her gaze from him. “That’s what you always say, but I don’t believe you.” 

Her words pierced right through his chest. Petyr shifted uncomfortably, pondering how to continue the conversation. There were so many things he wanted to say, to explain, to confess. All of them weighed in his chest, waiting to burst out, so he began the only way he knew how. 

“I care for you. I’m sorry for the things I’ve said before, but since that night...” Petyr bit his lip. The bitter feeling of leaving Sansa’s apartment stinging his thoughts. “I care for you, and not only because you’re Cat’s daughter, Gods no!” 

Sansa hugged herself looking smaller than she was. “Why did you say those things then?” 

“It was the only way to get away from you.” 

Sansa narrowed her eyes. "Why do you want to get away from me?"

Sensing he chose the wrong words, the man continued. “I like you, Sansa. I’ve always had, but the small moral compass that remains inside my body stopped me from... From wanting something more.” 

Sansa opened her mouth to say something, but Petyr kept talking too nervous to stop. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you. I want you, and seeing someone like Harry talk to you like that, when you deserve something so much better infuriates me! I know I fucked it up, but if you could only give me the chance to explain-” 

"You already had you chance and you wasted it! I felt so humilliated Petyr."

Her words froze him. If he could only turn back time to that Friday night. Petyr bit the inside of his lip. "I'm sorry Sansa. I don't know what I can do to make it up to you, but I will only ask you one thing. If you let me."

The man took a step closer taking her hands in his. "Can we go back to the way we were before? Before the party, before this mess. I promise you won't regret it. And if I screw up, you'll never hear from me again. I promise."

Sansa ran her hand through her hair and looked down. "Okay."

Petyr raised his eyebrows, a small light of hope settling in his stomach.

"Okay." She repeated locking her eyes with his. Petyr's breath hitched when she launched forward to wrap his body in a tight embrace. Butterflies fluttered in his chest erasing the chill of the night. Her body was warm against his, and his arms snaked instinctively around her waist holding her close.

He closed his eyes, trying to remember every detail of this moment. Her warmth, her touch, the scent of her hair. Feeling bold, the man dipped his head placing a couple of dry kisses on the redhead's cheek. He felt her smile before drawing back slightly from his embrace. Petyr narrowed his eyes, and squeezed her hand not wanting her to let go.

"You said we would go back to the way we were before."

Petyr huffed and relented the redhead's wishes. They were his words after all, but he could work with Sansa from here. Maybe he could push his luck a little more before the night was done. But Sansa didn't let go of his hand, in fact she pulled him closer to her hugging him from the side.

"Let's go back. I wonder if they serve burgers in this place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Sorry for the late update! I've been having trouble with this chapter, I had to rewrite it several times.
> 
> Well, what did you think? Writing Petyr as a chaotic person who doesn't know how to manage his feelings is my favorite part of this chapter xD 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Tumblr: @quoyan11  
Instagram: @quoyan_11
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> -Q


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Petyr agreed on staying as 'just friends' but, would the feelings they have for each other come up in the end? Sansa feels lost and seeks out advice in one of her closest friends.
> 
> **WARNING: I edited this chapter the best I could but there could be some mistakes so I apologize in advance. **

Petyr knew he almost messed everything up. The call, hearing Harry’s voice, it just made him snap and behave like a naive young teenager again. At least Sansa seemed to have forgiven him. He paid for her burger and soon they were talking again, but it was obvious the redhead still tried to maintain some distance between them.

She avoided his stare and engaged in menial conversation with Margaery. Petyr looked around noticing looks their colleagues were giving them.

_ ‘Is everything all right?’ _ Pod dared to ask ignoring Tyrell's warning. Sansa only shrugged and dismissed the question as easy as she slipped off Petyr’s side. No one said another word that night. 

Parting from her was the hardest part. Guilt and doubt seeped through Petyr’s mind before approaching Sansa. _ ‘Would she even say something?’ _ But she didn’t apart from a completely normal and polite _ ‘goodbye’ _. No last look over her shoulder, no sign to know if maybe, just maybe they still had a chance. 

Soon they all retired to their respective cars and drove away.

* * *

Sun rays clashed against his eyelids forcing the dark-haired man to cover his face. It was almost noon, but he hadn’t left his bed yet. His body refused to get up, so he stayed still tumbling between unconsciousness and reality until his bladder announced it had enough. 

Petyr gulped down the Advil quickly washing it down with a glass of water. He would have injected it himself with a syringe if it meant it would work quicker like a drug addict madman, but only wanting to numb the unbearable hangover he had. 

_ Does love give you a hangover? _

Petyr took out his phone to check his messages. There was one of Ros asking how he was, another of Varys reminding him of their Tuesday meeting, but none of her. Petyr touched her profile picture once more letting his thumb hover over her rosy cheeks. 

Gosh, what was he doing to himself? 

Every fiber of his being asked him to press the button call. To talk to her, to hear her voice, to do something, anything! He put his phone down on the counter and let out a long sigh. This wouldn’t do, he needed to distract himself and he didn’t want to go back to his laptop and continue working on Tywin-fucking-Lannister’s problem. 

He found his running shoes and soon he was out the door for a quick jog to escape from all the troubling thoughts in his head. It had been a while and he’ll have to stop to stretch somewhere, but his body was asking him to escape, to get away for a little while. And so he did.

* * *

Sansa stepped out of Margaery’s shower drying herself quickly with a white crisp towel. The brunette knocked announcing she finally got out of bed, “Sansa can I come?”

“Yes.” She answered tying up the towel around her.

“Thank the gods, finally!” She exclaimed, her eyes going up.

Sansa smirked amused, “Good morning to you too.” But the Tyrell ignored her throwing down her clothes over the bathroom tiles and entering immediately inside the shower.

“So good.” She almost moaned when the hot water ran down her body.

“I’m guessing you’re feeling better.”

“So much better.” She agreed.

“I was very worried yesterday Marge,” Sansa said recalling the vomit she had to clean after Margaery drenched on the stairs going up to her room.

“If only I didn't have this horrible headache” The brunette groaned. “Sansa honey, would you be so kind as to bring me something? I’m dying in here.”

“Sure.”

“Thank you, mom!”

“Just remember to drink less and eat more the next time.” She remarked with a hint of mockery.

“Hey, I was in a perfect state compared to other people yesterday.”

Sansa raised her eyebrows in disbelief. To be fair, everyone got a little out of control with the drinks last night, even her, but apart from a slight fogginess, she felt fine. Maybe it was her Irish genes.

Sansa shook her head before telling her friend once again to be careful and to stop saying excuses.

“Baelish was a mess last night,” Margaery said before Sansa closed the door. The redhead felt a pang in her chest remembering how she didn’t even say goodbye yesterday, but it was fine, she needed to take care of Margaery at that moment.

She just needed to get him off her mind for a while. Sansa opened her best friend’s wardrobe choosing some clothes she was sure Marge wouldn’t mind lending her for a while and searched for the car keys. Her hair was still half wet when Margaery stopped her with a yell.

“Where are you going?”

“To grab something for breakfast, you want something?” The truth was she needed to go outside and think for a while, but actually, the prospect of getting some food didn’t sound bad at all.

Margaery’s face brightened. “Could you bring some doughnuts please!?”

* * *

“So.. what’s up with you and Baelish?” 

“Huh?” Sansa gulped the big morsel of doughnut almost choking in the process.

They were both in the living room eating the highly-desired sugary treat while the morning news played on the background. 

“Don’t act like it’s not obvious Sansa, I know you. I’ve seen you around guys.”

Sansa felt her cheeks turning red and hated herself for being so easily affected. Despite everything she said to him, she still felt like a silly little girl whenever her thoughts flickered his way, which was a constant occurrence lately. 

“It’s complicated.”

“Why?”

Sansa frowned annoyed. How could she explain it? She didn’t talk with anyone about what happened that night after the company party. Margaery has been a great friend since the first day she joined the team at work, but Sansa didn’t know how would she react if she told her. 

“Come on Sans, he couldn’t stop looking at you.”

“And he didn’t respect me when Harry called.” The redhead countered.

“Okay, you’re right. But anyway Sans, I’m sure he knows he fucked up you wouldn’t have forgiven him if he didn’t. I’ve never seen him act like that before. Baelish is very professional at work despite every time I see Myranda try to get a reaction from him.”

Sansa bit her lip not liking how her friend pronounced the name of Myranda. An image of the woman walking seductively by Petyr’s office crossed her mind and her jaw tightened.

“I guess you don’t know him.” 

“And you do?” The Tyrell teased.

The redhead covered her face. “It’s not that easy Marge. Do you remember that night, at the company party?” Margaery nodded.

“I went home with Baelish and…” Sansa paused building the courage to continue. “We kinda… Made out.” 

“Gosh Sansa, so you two are a thing!” Margaery exclaimed, eyes gleaming.

“No!” She quickly exclaimed. “Nothing happened then, I mean I wanted to go all the way, at least I did back then, but then he stopped and told me he couldn’t and all the moment was gone.”

Sansa stayed silent not believing she had confessed what happened to someone. Margaery cleared her throat and huddled closer to her friend. Sansa felt how the older girl wrapped her hands around hers.

“Do you still like him?”

“I-I don’t know.” Sansa stuttered.

“You’re lying.” The brunette twisted Sansa’s wrist slowly before laying two of her fingers on her pulse point. “I can feel it.” 

“Sansa, what’s stopping you?”

The redhead sighed. “I’m just not sure. What if I end up messing it up again and we can’t go back to the way we were before?”

Those words still hurt Sansa even though she was the one who had pronounced them to him. _ ‘I needed space.’ _ She pondered. She shouldn’t feel bad at that thought. 

“What you need honey, is to go out and get him.”

A blink. “W-What?” 

“Show him what he’s missing. Sans, you could totally go out and get anyone you wanted. He’s already jealous of Harry, right?”

Margaery made it sound as if Sansa had all the power in the world, but it wasn’t true. She didn’t feel that way. Sansa furrowed her brow. “Marge, I think I know where you’re going with this and I don’t approve.” 

Margaery raised her arms in the air. “Why not?”

“If he sees me flirting with Harry I’ll only push him away!” And she wouldn’t be able to look at him in the face again.

“Well yes, it would look that way, but he'll be dying of rage inside and that’s when you move on to the next phase of the plan.”

The Tyrell smirked sending a shivered through Sansa’s spine.

“You set the trap.”

* * *

“Go back to the way you were before?” 

Petyr sighed inserting another coffee capsule to his coffee machine. “Yes. Just friends.” The word felt empty on his lips. 

“Well, that’s a start after your performance in the pub last Friday.”

Petyr pressed the bridge of his nose. “I know, I was a jerk.” 

“A complete asshole” The man glared at his long-time friend. “I don’t know how Sansa keeps talking to you.”

_ ‘Thank the gods she does. I hope so.’ _ The truth was he hadn’t spoken to the redhead since Friday night, not even a text. Maybe she wouldn’t even turn up today considering her time working in the company was almost up. 

“Next time remind me to stop drinking before I do something stupid.”

“Hey.” Ros approached him and laid hand on his shoulder. “Don’t beat yourself up Petyr.” 

Petyr bit his lower lip. He hated being so vulnerable in front of Ros, or anyone. “No, it’s nothing.” He assured, even though he was sure Ross could see through him perfectly.

The redhead crossed his arms. “Really? I’ve never seen you liked this, usually, you’re a more lot cocky and insufferable.”

Petyr was about to answer with a witty remark but the sound of Sansa’s giggle interrupted him. He instantly turned around, hopeful he would get the chance to listen to that melodious sound once again when one of his least favorite people appeared on his field of view. 

“What is he doing here?” 

Harry-from-the-third-floor slid to Sansa’s side by her desktop. The girl didn’t seem to mind. Her half smirk showed that she was more than pleased to get the blonde’s attention. 

Petyr tightened his fist. The boy was close, so close he was sure he could smell Sansa’s soft fruity fragrance. The same fragrance his head always turned to whenever she passed him by. 

“I thought she wasn’t seeing him,” Ros said behind Petyr. 

“Well, it doesn’t look like that.” 

_ ‘The way we were before.’ _ Yeah, right. If her words might have meant he still had a chance he wasn’t so sure now. His feet moved on his own, disregarding anything Ros might have warned him. They thumped loudly as if his heart was bumping in his chest. 

“I don’t see my flowers, where did you put them?” He heard Harry say.

Sansa bit her lower lip in a teasing manner. “I might have thrown them away.”

“Ouch.” Said Harry bringing his hand to his chest in pain.

“Or maybe, I brought them back to my apartment.”

How could she be flirting so brazenly in here? Maybe she isn’t and she’s just playing with Harry. Sansa didn’t look uncomfortable and didn’t need anyone to save her from an awkward situation. Petyr flickered his gaze around the room catching Pod and a very amused Margaery peering over their work to listen to the conversation. 

“I’d like to see them then, only to check they’re well cared.” 

_ ‘Oh no, this is enough.’ _

Petyr cleared his throat, “Mr. Hardyng?”

Harry turned around and grimaced. “Baelish.” 

Petyr was afraid the hot-tempered blonde would make an instant remark on the exchange they had when he picked up Sansa’s phone last week, but he didn’t. Hopefully, Sansa avoided mentioning it or Harry didn’t even know it was him.

“You may be on a break, but my team has to work right now. I’m sure Anya is looking for you. You wouldn’t want her to keep wondering where you are.”

“Right.” If Harry was bothered he didn’t show it. Sansa watched the silent confrontation between the two men, a slow smile building on her face.

Petyr watched triumphantly how the man left the room, before shooting a glance toward the redhead. Was this her game now? _ ‘Just friends’ _ his mind repeated. She was a grown woman, single and on her right to share her free time with whomever she wanted, then why did it bother him so much? Seven hells, he could go out, do the same and Sansa wouldn’t have the right to react as he had. 

“Ros!” Petyr turned around suddenly shifting his attention from the two people in front of him. The woman went immediately to his side carrying her tablet under her arm. The room around him felt fuzzier for some reason, but it didn’t matter. He needed to get a hold of his feelings and be damned professional he was.

“I have a meeting with Varys in five minutes, I want you to come, you too Margaery.” That surprised the brunette, who had been clearly spying on the previous confrontation. The shared look between the Tyrell and Sansa didn’t go unnoticed by Petyr and he was satisfied to note she appeared annoyed.

“Just bring something to take some notes, I want you to pay attention.”

“What about me?” Asked Sansa from her seat. Her tone was low and unshaken, sending and iced shiver through Petyr’s spine. She knew perfectly well he only needed Ros and Margaery for this meeting, Petyr was sure of that. It pained him to hear the rage in her voice, but he couldn’t give away anything now, not after how much seeing Harry making her laugh had affected him. 

Yes, he was jealous, and Sansa knew it and kept going with whatever game she wanted to play anyway. 

“Keep working.” 

There it was, the mask he wore every day for work or anytime he had to deal with the Lannisters. It fit like a glove shielding him from her, but unbeknownst to him, some cracks had begun to appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I decided to expand the story two more chapters and they're almost written so I will post the next chapter very soon. 
> 
> I'm so sorry for the delay, I had a huge writer's block and an intense end of semester that kept me from writing and having time to work on my current WIPs. Thank you all for your patience and for continuing reading this story, it means a lot. 
> 
> _-Quoyan _
> 
> PS: I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa deals with the consecuences of Margaery's advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter as promised!

_‘Shit, shit, shit, shit.’ _

Ever since Margaery brought up the idea to her, Sansa knew the plan was doomed from the start. She only made a fool of herself in front of him, again! The redhead covered her face with her hands. She was still sitting on her chair by her desk, trying to gather her strength to get up and do something. 

Podrick and Sansa stayed alone at the office, and something told her they would be for a long time. Marge had texted her several times telling her how boring the meeting was, and that it will take longer than expected because Ramsay and Myranda had just arrived. 

Sansa could go out and look for Harry, but why would she? The time they spend talking was the worst decision of her day. It’s not that she didn’t like him. He was handsome and easy-going, and for what others told her, young Harry was fantastic at his work. The problem was the whole _ fuckboy _ aura surrounding him that Sansa couldn’t stand whenever he was near. 

The other day he just assumed Sansa would go out with him, only because he told her to. If it weren’t for Margaery and her idea to go out to the new pub that opened downtown, Sansa would have made an excuse to avoid another opportunity for him to display his arrogance with her.

Sansa left work early right before noon. Margaery sent her a message asking how she was, but Sansa assured her there was nothing to worry about. She wasn’t feeling well and left early before feeling worse. A small lie the brunette wouldn’t mind to cover her on.

* * *

  
  


_ Petyr: ‘Do you want to talk?’ _

Leaving the office hadn’t been such a great idea. Harry and Margaery didn’t stop texting her throughout the whole afternoon, something she didn’t mind from the latter. But amidst all the rain of messages, another stood out.

Petyr’s words shone through her phone’s screen, and for some reason, it gave her a small feeling of relief. He still wanted to talk to her, or at least he was considerate enough to hear her part of the story. 

_ Sansa: ‘I’m sorry for leaving like that, I shouldn’t have.’ _

Sansa snuggled deeper into her couch. Spending the afternoon watching romantic comedies was not how the redhead had envisioned her day to go, but here she was.

_ Petyr: ‘I was worried.’ _

Sansa closed her eyes. She knew he didn’t like Harry, but Petyr treated her like a complete jerk today even though she was the one who started everything. Damn Margaery and her ideas. Maybe the Tyrell could pull this off, but Sansa felt lost when it came to acting like the _ femme fatale _ her friend wanted her to be.

_ Sansa: ‘I hope the meeting went well.’ _

Yes, that’s right. She needed to distance herself a little, don’t let him affect her so easily. Maybe if he didn’t act so cold, he wouldn’t worry about her. She left the phone on the couch and went to the kitchen. Dinner seemed like a great idea and keeping herself busy to avoid watching the notification on her phone sounded even better.

She didn’t have to endure it that long, right? This was her last week of the internship, and soon her new year of college would start. Maybe she should start looking for other places to apply for work. Sansa’s family was well of so she didn’t have to worry about anything like her rent or the tuition for her studies, but she still liked to do her part and work. 

She let her food simmer and went back to grab her phone. Only his message appeared on the screen.

_ Petyr: ‘It went well. Harry was there too.’ _

Sansa smirked, so he was still annoyed. Even after all the embarrassment she had gone through, Margaery turned out to be right. 

_ Sansa: ‘So?’ _

_ Petyr: ‘I figured you’d like to know.’ _

_ Sansa: ‘I don’t care.’ _

She could almost picture him raising his eyebrows. 

_ Petyr: ‘then what was all of that about?’ _

_ Sansa: ‘What?’ _

_ Petyr: ‘You know exactly what I mean. Why do you lie to me?’ _

_ Sansa: ‘I’m not lying, he was just nice.’ _

_ Petyr: ‘Am I not nice enough?’ _

_ Sansa: ‘Not right now.’ _

_ Petyr: ‘I could be.’ _

The girl covered her face, dropping the phone on the sofa. Gosh, why did he have to make everything so difficult? At least it was clear she had his whole attention, which was her plan from the start, a small victory she supposed.

A beeping brought her back to reality. “Oh, shit!” Sansa rushed to the kitchen following the burning smell and saw her pan on fire. The alarm blared through the room, urging her to act quickly, so the redhead grabbed the longest towel she could find and placed over the pan carefully as fast as she could.

“Fuck!” Sansa screamed, bringing her fingers to her mouth. She sucked her index finger and middle finger, trying to soothe the burn on her skin. The smoke blurred her vision. Coughs burst through her chest begging for a way out until the redhead finally opened the window, inhaling the cold air of the evening.

She looked at what was left of her kitchen and sighed. The state of the pan was beyond repair. Her dinner was ruined and now she will have an ever-present smell of smoke for the rest of the week. At least the rest of the kitchen didn’t suffer any damage. 

Her phone buzzed on the counter. “Hello?” She answered quickly.

“Sansa?”

“Petyr.” The redhead wiped her teary eyes from the smoke and coughed again. Damn that smell and its insufferable smoke. She should take a shower to get rid of the stench before bringing her ruined pan to the garbage.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Sansa coughed again. “I ruined my dinner though.”

“What?”

“I was cooking while we texted and I might have got carried away a little. Long story short, I burned my dinner.”

“Did you set fire to your kitchen?”

“Almost?” She shrugged, “It’s fine now, I’m a big girl I took care of it.” She tried to assure him.

“You should call someone.” A pause, “Wait, I’m on my way.”

“What! No, it’s fine really-”

“Did you breathe the smoke? Don’t worry, I’ll take you to the doctor just to make sure.” Sansa opened her mouth to stop him, but he had already hanged up.

She let out a deep sigh. _ ‘Gosh. What do I do now?’ _ She felt touched by Petyr’s concern for her, but could she face him after her stupid behavior at work? Sansa texted him again, reassuring him she was okay despite knowing perfectly well he would ignore her. She went to her bathroom to clean her face and change into something more presentable than her pajama pants and t-shirt. 

Twenty minutes later her doorbell rang. Sansa opened the door and there he was. Petyr immediately engulfed her in a crushing embrace, “are you okay?” He asked filled with worry. 

Sansa nodded into his shoulder, accidentally inhaling his cologne. “I’m fine, I already told you.” She repeated pulling herself a little from him, but not as much as she thought. His face was so close, his arms on her hips, drawing her near. 

Not sure of her words, the man looked into her eyes searching for the truth, “I’ll take you to the hospital, you look flushed.” Petyr brought his hand over her forehead. 

Sansa’s cheeks reddened even more. “I’m fine Petyr.” She insisted with a hoarse voice. Her head ached as if a marching band parade through it, but she didn’t want to worry about her even more. 

“You should lie down. You don’t have a fever, but you need to rest. I’ll prepare some tea.” 

Sansa told herself it was useless to put up a fight and relented to his wishes. She parted from his side and grabbed a blanket before laying down on her couch. Petyr looked around her apartment, appreciating her cozy and tidy space. It felt strange to see him inside her domain, considering the way she yelled at him the last time he set a foot in her apartment.

Soon he was running around tidying up the mess she had left her kitchen in picking up the burned pan and throwing it to the outside trash can. Sansa explained to him where the broom and mop were from her spot at the living room couch. After a short time, the apartment returned to his previous state with his help.

“Thank you.” She said accepting the steaming cup of tea from his hands. Petyr gave her a shy smile before leaning forward and placing a dry kiss on her forehead. The action caught her completely off guard, making her body still for a second.

“Of course sweetling.” A small silence passed between them. Sansa felt like she should say something more. The breach between them had become thinner and thinner without a warning since the night they agreed to be just friends.

“The apartment looks much better now.” She commented, looking around, trying to regain some of her self control.

“The smell will fade away soon and everything will go back to normal.”

Normal. Looking at him now, right here in her living room, she could only think about where they stand. Yes, her apartment would be fine, but would she? Petyr took the chance to keep looking around in case there was any affected furniture, leaving her alone in the living room with her thoughts.

Does she want things to go back to normal? What was normal to her, anyway. She had been the first one to look for his advances before that night at the company party, and he refused her. Something similar must have been going through his mind. “Sansa, do you…?” He paused for a beat, standing below the door’s arc. “You know that if you need anything I’m just one call away, right?”

Sansa gulped and nodded. Petyr turned his body in her direction, but something caught her attention, “what’s that?”

“Oh... that’s just.” Petyr scratched his neck.

The small paper figurine was hidden behind his tea mug. Sansa picked it, a smile adorning her eyes once she figured out the ingenious shape of the origami wolf. “It’s so cute, did you make it?”

“I did, yeah.” He answered bashfully approaching the couch.

“I didn’t know you were so talented.”

A timid smile crept from his lips. Petyr shrugged, “thank you, but it’s just a hobby.”

“Are you kidding? They’re great!” She exclaimed with a wide smile. Petyr averted his gaze, clueless on how to respond to her praise.

“Thank you, Sansa.” He said from his heart, a warmth spreading through his chest. “Keep it.” The man checked his watch. “I think I should go, I don’t want to bother you any more than I have to.”

Sansa felt a small pang inside her chest. “Do you… do you want to go?”

A pause. “Do you want me to stay?”

Yes, she wanted. She felt a slight jumpiness in her stomach at the prospect of Petyr staying longer with her now that he mentioned it. His eyes searched for hers pleading for an answer and that’s when she realized, right there looking into his celadon eyes, that there was absolutely nothing else she wanted more.

* * *

_ ‘Maybe this could work.’ _

They were sitting side by side watching the unfinished romantic comedy she had been watching before almost setting her whole kitchen on fire. Petyr didn’t seem to mind, and even complimented her about her choice. Her empty tea mug sat on the coffee table next to his origami wolf. She wondered if he would teach her one day how to make one of those if she asked him. 

“Thank you for coming.” 

Petyr took the closest of her hands in his. “No problem. I’m glad I could help.” 

“I didn’t mean to get you mad you know, with Harry.” She confessed ashamed. The plan was exactly driving him mad just like Margaery explained her. “Well, I might have teased or tried to get your attention with Harry, but I didn’t want to hurt you the way I think I did.”

“It bothered me, yeah, I won’t deny it.” He finally said after a while.

Sansa let out a long sigh. “I’m sorry, really. I couldn’t believe it, you were so mad this morning!” 

Petyr chuckled lightly. “Yes, you’re the only one who can get a reaction like that from me, sweetling.” 

“You were a jerk too!” She complained, remembering the way he dismissed her this morning. 

“Ros gave me a long lecture about it after the meeting with Varys.” He admitted ashamed. “She also said I should make it up to you.”

Sansa raised her eyebrows. “Did she? And how do you plan on doing that Mr. Baelish?”

Petyr leaned forward, almost closing the distance separating them. “I just saved your kitchen.” He stated as if it was obvious. 

“Excuse me? I saved it myself, you were too late.” 

His eyes lowered to her lower lip. “Well, maybe another thing would do.” 

“Like what?” She breathed, inhaling the light mint of his breath. 

They were so close, knees almost touching, heads about to collapse. Sansa held her breath when she felt his lips and quickly closed her eyes. The kiss was slow, undemanding, but filled with emotion. It was in the way he moved, so delicately asking for permission. She granted it, yielding in his arms.

“Wait,” She said parting from him. “Do you… do you want this?” Sansa tried to hide the fear in her voice, but the memory of what happened the last time couldn’t leave her thoughts. 

Petyr cradled her cheek, “I do. I want this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter 5 is done! Stay tuned for the next *wink wink
> 
> :)
> 
> -Q


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, you know what's next, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: I edited this chapter the best I could but there could be some mistakes so I apologize in advance. **

Her kisses were sweet, quickly drawing his mind in a lightheaded dream. Petyr may have hoped to end up in this situation when he came to her rescue after the call, or he may have not. When he heard the word _ ‘fire’ _ his brain acted on instinct, grabbing his car keys and driving immediately to her apartment, only thinking about getting there as fast as he could. 

Petyr’s lips found her pulse point, drawing out a soft moan from her. Her body felt hot beneath him and soft, so soft. “Sansa.” She pulled her head up again only to crush her mouth on his once again. 

She slipped her tongue past his lips, making the blood rush to the painful strain at his groin. No god in the seven heavens could save him right now. 

First, his shirt, then her t-shirt and soon Sansa lead him to her bedroom, tugging at his belt before shedding his last layers of clothing. Petyr grabbed her hand and placed it over the hard bulge in his boxers. He heard her gasp, but then she kept touching him and Petyr was sure that he couldn’t get any harder than he already was. “You’re killing me, sweetling.” 

She then pushed him, his back landing over the soft mattress. Petyr’s breath went away when she straddled him. His hands rested on her hips to keep her steady while his lips claimed hers again. 

Petyr found out he loved kissing her even more than the times he had dreamed of it. Every touch, every movement or sound she made only encouraged him even more. His limbs tingled when she kissed him back with fervor. Every sensation was enhanced by her, and even the smallest gasp could make him undone at any moment. Then Sansa’s fingers weaved through his dark hair, eliciting a deep groan from his throat.

“Petyr.” 

Slowly he unhooked her bra letting it slide down the bed before heating digits grazed her supple flesh. She touched him over the tattoo of his scar ignoring the hideous story behind it. There would be time for that later if she asked. 

He pulled her flush against him intoxicating himself with her skin. This was it, tonight the drive to let go and dive into her would come true. “Gorgeous.” He whispered it more to himself in a daze, but the redhead heard it by the way her cheeks reddened so suddenly. Some would think someone as beautiful as Sansa would be used to compliments by now, but Petyr found out from early on that it wasn’t the case. She looked so adorable when she blushed.

Sansa placed her small palm on his chest barely above his heart. “Your heart is beating so fast.”

A stuttered breath escaped Petyr’s lungs. “So it’s yours.” His fingers were on her pulse point, cupping her neck with tenderness. When she lifted her gaze to meet his, ravenous eyes devoured her. No sooner had her tongue peeked out to moisten her lips, than he met them with his own leaving behind any hesitation.

Exploring hands moved up and down restless to feel every twist and turn of her body. The kisses became more and more heated. Sansa rolled over her back letting him position between her legs pinning her hands over her head.

His member pressed against her groin in a teasing rut. Sansa could feel her panties completely ruined by his ministrations and to her surprise, his head glided lower and lower, leaving a trail of how kisses over her body. He got distracted sucking and giving a playful nip to one of her nipples. Small pink freckles reflected on her creamy white skin almost shining against the dim rays of moonlight.

Lithe hands smooth down her white knickers at her command. Sansa fought the blush creeping up her cheeks but, Petyr laid a soft kiss on her hip bone in reassurance. “You’re beautiful.” She’d allowed the red curls to grow a bit wild more than she was used to. However, that didn’t seem to mind the man between her legs.

His hands drifted up and down her thighs approaching little by little to place she most desired. The digits drifted to the back, gripping playfully the fullness of her bottom inflaming her senses.

Sansa moaned when his fingers teased her core. Her hand threaded on his hair messing it up while he slowly drove her insane with desire. “Don’t stop.” She gasped. “Don’t be shy.” Petyr let out a long sigh halting the rhythm before dropping his head again. This time he attacked her relentlessly.

Suddenly thinking became too hard. Her fingers were practically pressing his whole face against her searching for release while she bucked her hips. His fingers kept lapping and twisting focused on its task over and over again, until a giant wave hit her.

Sansa couldn’t see for the stars behind her eyes, but when her vision cleared, Petyr was there hovering over her tenderly stroking the red locks framing her head like a wild crown. His body enveloped hers, arms on each side of her face. Sansa brushed the hair from his forehead too, her nose affectionately nudging along his stubbled cheek.

“You taste wonderful.”

Their mouths joined again, and she tasted her musky tang. It didn’t bother her as she imagined it would. His erection pressed against her core showing unabashedly his state of need. Sansa palmed his bulge over the now damp material feeling his hiss into her mouth. 

Petyr crushed his lips on hers again trying to erase her smug smirk but he only widened it. His hands were tantalizing every delicate piece of skin they could find; sailing over her arms, her back, down to the curve of her bottom. “You will pay for this.”

“Make me.”

His hips jerked up to strike directly at the bundle of nerves at her center. Sansa let out a soft cry. “That wasn’t fair.” She complained.

“Life is never fair sweetling, and you deserved it.” He attacked her neck then painting her freckles with hot kisses. 

“Did I?” She asked bucking her hips once again. Her hand reached down lowering the elastic band of his boxers to cradle him completely. He was hot and heavy in her palm and his eyes told her he was enjoying it. 

A devilish spark crossed her face and Sansa added a little pressure. “Good girls never tease.” He hissed.

“Are you going to punish me?” 

Petyr gripped harshly her buttocks. “Maybe.”

His underwear disappeared in a heartbeat. Petyr lifted his hips aiding in her effort to get rid of his unnecessary garment. Her blue eyes encountered face to face with his engorged manhood, red and bobbing between his legs. Like a lioness, she approached him. Petyr waited expectantly. Slowly, her slender fingers smoothed down to grip him around the base of his erection.

“Gods Sansa.” He let out in a jagged breath.

Her mouth enveloped him without a warning, letting her tongue swipe around his shaft. The man covered his eyes, the more she moved, the faster his breathing got. Sansa felt powerful having him at her mercy like this. She couldn’t explain what got over her to pounce over him so suddenly but she wasn’t about to back down. It felt different from the rest of the times she had done this with her last boyfriend if you could call Joffrey Baratheon like that after their brief relationship. 

“Stop Sansa, sweetling...” Petyr removed his arms from his face and witnessed Sansa _ fucking _ Stark lick his whole shaft from base to tip. Oh no, she would not stop despite his pleas no matter how much he asked her to. She dipped her head as her blue eyes met his, to lick the hardened shaft that strained between his legs. He gripped the silky strands on her head as he threw back his head with a loud groan. Pre-cum had already accumulated on his tip, and she gave him a tentative open-mouthed kiss before guiding him between her lips.

His hips bucked instinctively after a while, but Sansa held her ground refraining from gagging. Hot tears blurred her vision, but she blinked them away. Sansa’s mouth parted from him and Petyr immediately pulled her up in a crushing embrace in apology. “I’m sorry, I got a bit carried away.”

“I can continue, I just-” But the dark-haired man silenced her with a passionate kiss. It took a second for her to respond but she quickly melted in his lips finding that rhythm she loved so much.

“Don’t worry sweetling, we could try this another time and besides, you weren’t doing so bad.” Sansa bit her lip watching the hunger in his stare. Petyr brushed a rogue lock from her face and whispered, “I’m fucking dying to be inside you.” He pressed a slow kiss on her cheek before attacking her pulse point once again. A red mark was appearing and Sansa was sure that she will have many more tomorrow morning.

“The condoms are in the nightstand.” Petyr immediately crawled over the other side of the bed pulling open the drawer reaching for the desired prophylactic. Sansa went over to his side and wrapped her arms around his torso, her hands resting on his stomach where she timidly pressed his sides “Tsk stop! You don’t want me to mess this up, do you?” He reprimanded playfully. She watched how he tore the paper and rolled the condom onto his sizeable erection.

He suddenly turned around pouncing over Sansa. The girl let out a cry before a fit of giggles overcame her from the surprise. Petyr joined their lips again, hips bucking against her core that was dripping wet with her arousal. The tip of his shaft slipped and teased between her folds as he continued relentlessly teasing her folds. Sansa gripped his bicep amidst their frenzy, “Petyr.” With a swift thrust, he entered her and they both gasped. 

Sansa felt so tight around him. Petyr could barely move so he stayed still waiting for the redhead to get used to him. He then began to ease in and out of her, building a slow pace. Sansa pulled him down for a kiss swallowing his moans. It had been a long time since the last time she had sex and every thrust struck an almost painful chord.

“More.” His strokes were too controlled. Sansa gripped one of his buttocks in encouragement and he thrust deeper. “Harder Petyr.” She mewled softly.

“Gods, you’re so tight.” He rasped thrusting harder. His hand lowered and started to work at her center. She felt the bite of his nails in the flesh of her bottom, his breath hot in her neck. Sansa snaked her hands around him melting their lips in a sudden heated kiss that left her blind.

She couldn’t believe they were doing it, but it felt so right. Every stroke, every touch or caress, it all moved so fluidly. She impaled herself back onto him with each powerful thrust, skin against skin amidst their song of moans and cries of pleasure.

At one time Petyr’s rhythm became more frantic signaling how close he was and she wasn’t far behind. “Say my name, sweetling” he growled in her ear before slamming back into her. Sansa gasped sighing his name from her lips, the sound of his voice sending her over the edge. Her walls groped hard on his cock, and he soon followed her with a low groan. He fell to her side immediately pulling her closer in his arms showering her in kisses.

The touch of his stubble tickled her ear and Sansa shifted so she could look at him. The warmth of Petyr’s celadon eyes stared back. The pads of his fingers climbed up her back before tracing down her whole body. He leaned forward catching her lips in a slow kiss making her fall deeper in the spell he had cast on her.

Time later, after he got rid of the used condom and used the bathroom Sansa laid her head on his chest listening to his beating heart, his fingers playing with the fiery locks of her hair. The eyelids of her eyes felt heavier and they soon shut slipping into the sweet embrace of sleep.

* * *

Petyr felt a strange warmth surround him, soft limbs tangled with his and a soft breathing cadence prickling the skin of his neck. Her red locks greeted him first once he regained some of his conscience. Eyelids opened reluctantly to a new day, and there she was. Sansa slept peacefully next to him, her chest moving slowly in deep slumber.

Her head rested over his arm now numb after spending the night like that, but hell, who needs an arm when he could wake up every morning to this vision? He then looked at her nightstand. 7:30, great. They could have breakfast and change in time for work.

A rustle of sheets and then he felt her lips on his cheek. His arms snaked around her instinctively crushing her to him. “Good morning sleeping beauty.” Sansa huffed against his neck making him chuckle.

“Do we really need to get up?” She complained laying all the weight of her body on top of him not letting him move. Petyr grunted feeling his blood rushing to his erection. He knew if this kept going the direction it was they wouldn’t get on time and Ros would lecture him again.

“Oh, so you’re up then?” She teasingly remarked bucking her hips. Petyr leaned forward kissing her breasts, caressing the red marks he gave her last night in their passion. They had gotten a bit carried away, but it was so sweet and perfect he wouldn’t change anything. She crushed his lips on hers again shutting his thoughts. Gods, she was perfect, and he needed her so much.

“We’ll be late.” The rational part of his mind warned.

The redhead giggled. “We need to take a shower then.” Sansa stood up abruptly seemingly unaffected by what just happened. Petyr tried to catch her, but she slipped through his fingers and left after giving him a playful smirk over her shoulder.

He heard the water run, steam sneaking out the ajar bathroom door. Petyr got out of the bed and looked around her bedroom for the first time since last night. Sansa’s cozy apartment combined perfectly with her. He figured she must be another neat freak like him the first time he watched her arrange her desktop one day at the office. 

And now he was here, at her house, after a _wild_ night of sex.

“Petyr?” She called, and who was he to ignore her? His breath hitched when he opened the door and saw her hourglass silhouette through the steamed shower screen. The greek goddess fucking smiled at him and he completely caved in as the frail mortal he was.

* * *

They first drove out to the city limits to Petyr’s house for a quick stop for him to change his clothes. The image of him walking downstairs while tying his tie brought a tingle to her lower stomach. He looked confused at first when she pounced over him, but he didn’t complain once Sansa crushed her lips against his for a short make-out session. Something in the way he had always carried himself drove her mad and after their last night trysts, something had awoken inside of her and it terrified her.

Sansa saw the office building across the street. Their time was slowly coming to an end, once they entered those doors she wouldn’t know what to do. Would he want to keep doing this? Was this going to be a sporadic thing? She wouldn’t have to worry that much, her time at this job was ending this week.

“What’s on your mind?” He asked placing his hand on her thigh. “You’ve barely talked since we left my house.”

“I don’t I know I was just...” She interlaced her fingers with his. “I wonder what will happen next.”

Petyr rose an eyebrow, “what do you mean?” She looked up at him, green meeting blue through her cloud of doubts.

“Petyr, I’m beginning my master’s degree next week, I won’t be here anymore.” She finally said.

The man shrugged. “So? That doesn’t mean I can’t stop seeing you.”

“Really?”

He cupped her chin. “Of course sweetling. Besides, it’s better this way, I can’t concentrate on my work if you’re around.” Petyr teased bringing a small smile to her lips. 

“Well mister, you still have to endure a couple of days more.” The prospect of knowing he enjoyed her time with her made her tummy flutter. In a bold move, she unbuckled from her seat and slid over to his side.

“It would be a pleasure to be tortured by your presence what’s left of the week, Ms. Stark.” He said while Sansa straddled him and pulled him close for another kiss. His hand skidded up her skirt resting on her bottom possessively.

“You sound sure of yourself Baelish. I don’t think you can handle me.”

“If you keep doing that I will fall in love with you Sansa Stark.”

She pecked his nose, “who says you aren’t already?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to all of you who have read this story and for placing your trust in me (YAY I FINISHED SOMETHING!) I loved writing it, and despite starting this story on a whim it's been a long journey before figuring out exactly how I wanted it to go. I learned a lot and I can't wait to show you what else I have for you guys! 
> 
> I don't know if I will do a oneshot about these two in the future, so this is a goodbye for now for this AU. I hope you enjoyed this fluffy-sort-of-smutty-modern-au fic.
> 
> See you in my other WIPs!
> 
> -Q
> 
> PS: I love these two idiots so much. I actually learn how to do an origami bird while procrastinating for this fic xD.


End file.
